lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Komodo Dragons
Komodo dragons are lizards that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live on Dragon Island. Appearance Real World They are powerful-looking reptiles with wide, flat heads, rounded snouts, bowed legs, and huge, muscular tails. They have a clumsy, back-and-forth walk, and their yellow forked tongues flick in and out constantly. Information Komodo dragons are the largest living lizards in the world, with their range confined to several small Indonesian islands. They will often swim across the sea in search of food or new territories. Their teeth are large, curved and serrated to be used for biting, chomping and inflicting a bite when attacking. However, Komodo dragons can use their claws and tail in combat to, but their deadliest weapon is their venomous bite that can kill animals as large as buffaloes within 24 hours. Lion Guard The Komodo dragon are shown to be powerful hunters with their tail, jaws or their venom. Though their strength is able to handle enemies that are large as Beshte. With their tail, they can whip their enemies as shown when used against the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Their venom is able to take down large animals temporarily so that they won’t be able to stand or defend themselves. As Ora stated, his venom can take down his enemies for weeks, though it was seen to only last for a short amount of time. He probably said that for intimidation. Komodo dragons aren’t very stealthy since they drag their tails along the ground that can make noises. As for their speed, they aren’t as fast as leopards. History Dragon Island During their quest in search for the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard ventures to an island inhabited by Ora and two other Komodo dragons. The three lizards attempt to eat the group and their newfound friend Lumba-Lumba, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to escape the island and washes the Komodo dragons away when they give chase. Ora finds himself stranded on the mainland before coming across Makucha and Chuluun, agreeing to help them in getting revenge on the Lion Guard. The River of Patience Arriving at the mountain pass that lead to the Tree of Life. Makucha tells Ora and Chuluun about his plan. But, just like Chuluun, Ora has no intentions to follow anyone's orders. They later encounter the Night Pride and engage in a battle against them soon after they refused Rani's offer of leaving. He was impressed at seeing Baliyo knock Makucha out, further emphasizing his sadistic nature, but was then knocked away by Rani out of the pass. The return later at night, following Chuluun's plan to sneak under the cover of darkness. Ora's tail was causing unnecessary noise whenever he drags it around and Chuluun complained at him. Despite their efforts for being stealthy, they were still spotted by the Night Pride and it didn't take long for them to get sent back out of the pass. After two failed attempts, they try to follow Ora's way only for Makucha to start finding his own way, which lead them to a dead end. Backed to a corner, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora battle the Night Pride again with their own fighting styles. Ora succeeds in incapacitating Baliyo, but Kion's arrival and the mention of the Roar made him retreat out of fear of being blasted away again. Later outside the pass, Ora complains about Kion showing up just when they were winning. Mama Binturong joins in on their conversation and declares leadership of their group. Little Old Ginterbong Outside the mountain pass leading to the Tree of Life, Ora is seen arguing with Chuluun and Makucha before Mama Binturong interrupts them. She tells them about her plan and it involves playing "pretend". Mama Binturong pretends to be prey being chased by the three predators, who supposedly also pretending to be chasing her, but Ora almost got ahead of himself and was about to bite Mama Binturong thinking it was real, only for Makucha to snap him out of his trance, reminding him it's only an act. The Night Pride arrives to stop the three predators from attacking Mama Binturong and leaves the pass, completely convincing them of their act. Later, Mama Binturong returns to inform the three predators of what she found out at the Tree of Life while pretending to be "Granny Ginterbong". While she distracts the Night Pride with a crisis far away from the Tree of Life, the three of them will have to move in and get rid of queen Janna, who is lying weak inside the Tree. Makucha worries that the Lion Guard will stop them, but Mama Binturong assure him that they're currently short-handed and will be easy to take care of. On their way to the Tree, Ora says he's never met a queen before. Chuluun advises him to say his greetings to the queen fast and Makucha tells him to bid farewell to her afterwards before they proceed with their plan to eliminate her. The Lion Guard arrives just in time to stop them, and after getting beaten by the Guard, they retreat once again now that their plan is ruined. Long Live the Queen Ora is seen together with Makucha and Chuluun attacking a tiger, who was planning to enter the Tree of Life to raise her cubs safely. They are then stopped by the joint forces of the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. The Lake of Reflection Ora is once again seen together with Makucha and Chuluun confronting the Night Pride to get to the Tree of Life. Ora charges straight forward but was surrounded by the Lion Guard. Outnumbered, he quickly makes a swift retreat. Later after their failed attack, Mama Binturong informs the three predators about Rani's predicament and Kion's doubts on leading the Guard and being afraid to use the Roar. Ora is overjoyed to hear that and strongly suggests they should attack now. However, Mama Binturong tells them that the Night Pride will be defending the Tree of Life at night and the Lion Guard is currently on duty during the day. So, they decide to strike at the end of the shift, when the current patrol is tired and before the next one goes on duty, at sunset. Then, on sunset, they attack as planned. Ora bites an exhausted Beshte out of commission. Bunga uses his stink on Ora, making him spit out his venom. Ora tail whips Bunga, only for Baliyo and Surak to attack him on both sides. He retreats along with Makucha and Chuluun back outside the mountain pass. Triumph of the Roar At dawn, Ora, together with Makucha and Chuluun, is seen chasing three mountain goats. As the Night Pride is tired from their evening patrol, the Lion Guard takes over the shift and stops them from advancing further. Defeated again, they retreat back outside the mountain pass. Later, Ora complains at the fact that Lion Guard is getting better. Chuluun says she's about ready to give up, only for Mama Binturong to tell them that she never gives up, and neither should them. Ora admits he also gives up... sometimes. Mama Binturong reassures them that reinforcements are coming. Seeing one porcupine being added in their ranks, Ora is not impressed. When more porcupines start to show, he's still not impressed. But, when two members of Makucha's Leap. Jiona and Fahari oin them, along with two other komodo dragons who were members of his bank, he is seen with a happy expression on his face. Ullu tried to warn the Night Pride that an army of villians is making their way up the pass, but was stopped by Mama Binturong and was watched over by her porcupines. She later escapes and succeeds in warning the Night Pride and was then tasked to warn the Lion Guard next. The Night Pride goes inside the Tree of Life to get Rani only for them, and Makini, to be trapped by a boulder that Makucha and Ora sealed up. The Army of Villains then go running around chasing every animal they see, and Makucha and Ora joins in the fun. The Lion Guard arrives, except for Kion and Bunga, and they find themselves in the middle of complete mayhem. When Beshte tried to push the boulder that was trapping the Night Pride and Makini inside the Tree of Life, Mama Binturong orders Ora to stop him. Ora commands his dragons with him and pushes Beshte aside, and the three dragons prepare to bite him. Anga saves Beshte just in time, scattering the dragons. Anga has brought some help, and Kion, Rani, and Bunga arrive at the scene. Mama Binturong tells Makucha and Ora to forget about catching their lunch and focus on stopping Kion instead. Chuluun joins them in subduing Kion, but when Kion is about to use the Roar, Ora flinched, yet still charged straight at Kion. Kion starts using the Roar and first blasts Ora away, then Makucha, and then Chuluun. Kion starts using his Roar in a multitude of ways to stop the bad guys from their tracks. As a finale, Kion uses his Roar to conjure up a giant twister and sends all of the villains far, far away from the Tree of Life, never to be seen again. Trivia * The Komodo dragon or (Komodo Moniter) is a type of lizard, belonging to the family Varanidae. * The venom of Komodo dragons was once thought to have been infectious bacteria within the lizard's saliva. * Komodo dragons do not bellow or roar like crocodiles, they hiss. * Ora states that his venom can take out his enemies for a week. Though Besthe and Rani's younger brother were bitten by Ora but they healed in a short time. Notable Komodo Dragons in The Lion Guard *Ora *Ora's Bank **Komodo Dragon Category:Animals Category:Komodo Dragons Category:Lizards Category:Monitor Lizards Category:Real Life Category:Reptiles Category:Dragon Island's Inhabitants